


Just One Question

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [44]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, steve is done being subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "can i kiss you?" "are you testing me?"In which Steve decides to just go for it.





	Just One Question

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve was used to making the first move. He’d done it with Nancy, approached her after class once and asked for help with an essay. She’d come over to his place that weekend and after an hour or so of actually working, he’d kissed her. He wasn’t shy. He never had been. First moves? No problem.

Until Billy Hargrove came along.

After a really rocky start, Billy trying to beat Steve’s face in and all that, things took an unexpected turn when Billy apologized.

_Steve held the door open, rolling his eyes when Max shoved past him and ran into the living room where the rest of the kids were. He moved to close the door, jumping when he realized that Billy was standing on his front step, looking nervous._

_“You need something, Hargrove?” Steve asked. This was out of his depth. Usually Billy stayed in the car when he dropped off Max._

_“Look, about that night at the Byers. It wasn’t, it wasn’t about you,” Billy said, fidgeting with his ring._

_“The hell does that mean?” Steve asked, hands on his hips._

_Billy huffed, shaking his head._

_“Nothing. Just, I’m sorry, okay? It was a fucked up night and I’m…I’m sorry.”_

_Part of Steve wanted to tell Billy to stuff it. He’d had a nasty concussion after that night and it took a couple weeks for his face to heal. Not to mention Billy had scared the shit out of the kids. But the way Billy looked, so vulnerable with his shoulders hunched like he was ready to Steve to tell him to fuck off, made Steve’s heart ache in a way he didn’t know was possible._

_“I forgive you,” Steve said. “I mean, I still think you’re an ass, but uh, bygones I guess.”_

_Billy smiled. A real smile as he gave Steve’s shoulder a good natured shove._

_“Fair enough, pretty boy.”  
_

Things were easier between them after that. Billy showed up at Steve’s a lot, sometimes grumpy and bruised and just looking for a place to crash, and other times funny and ready to shoot the shit and smoke some weed. It was nice. Easy. 

Except for the fact that Steve had developed a totally ridiculous crush on the other boy. 

Ordinarily, he would have but the moves on Billy by now. If he had been anyone else, Steve would have swept him off his feet and kissed him senseless. But this wasn’t anyone else. This was Billy fucking Hargrove and Steve felt like a fish way out of water. 

Billy was sitting across the table from Steve, telling him some story about the trouble he used to get up to in California when Steve couldn’t keep it in anymore. 

“Can I kiss you?!” he blurted, practically yelling the words at the other boy, making Billy jump surprise as he gaped at him. 

“Can you fucking what?” Billy asked and yeah, that didn’t seem like a good sign. 

“Sorry. Sorry I didn’t mean, well, yeah I did mean to ask, but maybe not so loudly and so suddenly but I just…I’m out of my depth here man and I didn’t want to freak you out by planting one on you so I figured I’d ask first,” Steve rambled, running his hand through his hair nervously. 

Billy frowned at him. 

“Are you testing me?” he asked. 

It was Steve’s turn to be confused. 

“What?”

“Is this some sort of game? Like, you know I’m gay and you want to test me and see if I’ll really kiss a dude. Is-is that was this is?” Billy asked. 

Steve shook his head vehemently, horrified at the thought. 

“No! God, no, Billy. I asked because I-I want to. Kiss you, I mean. But I wasn’t sure you would want to kiss me and I’ve never put the moves on another guy before and-” Steve cut off when he realized that Billy was laughing, swallowing the lump in his throat and wishing the hurt in his chest would go away, “look I’m nervous as hell and I’m pouring my heart out here. Y-you don’t have to laugh,” Steve said quietly. 

Billy sighed, getting up from his seat and walking around the table, slinging a leg over Steve’s lap and settling himself comfortably on the older boy’s thighs. 

“I’m not laughing at you,” he promised. “You just surprised me, that’s all. I didn’t think you’d wanna, ya know, with me.” 

Steve stared up at Billy, wondering how he could possibly think that Steve wanted anything less than to kiss him until he was breathless. He twisted one of Billy’s curls around his finger, vowing right then and there that he was going to spend the foreseeable future making sure Billy knew exactly how much Steve wanted him. 

“You never answered my question,” Steve said, giving the curl a playful tug. 

“What question?” Billy asked, looking at Steve like he  _meant_ something. 

Steve grinned. 

“Can I kiss you?”


End file.
